French Lessons
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: ONESHOT. OliverLily. Ah Oui,Oui!


Basically I'm putting off my français paper. And of course during my procrastination I came up with this idea. If you guys would like I will put up translations, but I'd rather not who knows maybe you'll learn something. Also I wrote this to a song called: Quelqu'un M'a Dit by Carla Bruni. It's pretty cool.

…..

"Je parle avec Peter. Nous parlons avec Peter." Lily read out loud from her French book. Oliver sat besides her gazing, not at the book, but at Lily's lips as she pronounced each word. Ever since Lily switched her Spanish class for French Oliver couldn't think straight.

Lily had a knack for languages. Her accent was superb and it only helped that French was the language of _love._ Oliver adored the way Lily used her whole body to speak. She would throw her head back and laugh and speak rapidly in French.

"J'aime que le chocolat vous. Fait aime le chocolat?" Lily asked looking up at Oliver. He quickly looked up at her eyes and smiled nervously.

"Uhh… Non?" He coughed.

"Since when do you not like chocolate?" Lily snorted turning the page.

"Oh! Oui!" Oliver laughed. "I'm sorry I misunderstood."

Lily sighed. "Man! I wish Miley had free period with us."

"What? Suddenly I'm a bore to hang with?" Oliver joked.

"No way! It's just nice when we're all together and besides you stick at French." Lily smirked.

"Yea well I thought it would be easier then this." Oliver gestured to the papers, notes, and textbook.

"Aucune façon! C'est vraiment facile!" Lily exclaimed throwing her hands up. Oliver raised an eyebrow, very much confused.

"I said 'No way it's easy' gees Oliver." Lily said shaking her head. Lily went back to studying and Oliver kept watching her.

He watched her mouth each syllable slowly. Who knew a language could be so much fun? Lily brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and gave Oliver a funny look.

"What? Is something wrong?" She said worried.

"No! No, everything's great. Hey read the first paragraph on page 234, I'm really lost." It was a lie that spilled from Oliver's lips. He only wanted to hear her voice again, to melt in the simplicity of the texture. The way the words flickered from her tongue with such ease. Hummum… Oliver sighed happily and closed his eyes as Lily read on.

"Je l'aime quand vous parlez." Oliver said dreamily.

Lily stopped. "Really?"

Oliver snapped out of the trance. "Well, yea I do like it when you speak in French." He was blushing now.

Lily sat up straighter and smiled. "I'm _that_ good huh?"

"Don't go and get a big head now." Oliver said chuckling.

"Jamais… never, it means never." She informed.

"Are you thinking about going to France some day?" Oliver inquired.

"Of course! I've always wanted to go. I mean hello! It's wonderful there! I'm saving up my money and I might even live in Pairs for a year. Madam Fredrick said she'd hook me up with some good places to live." Lily quickly announced practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Sounds neat." Oliver frowned. Could he really survive a year without Lily?

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Come on Oliver, I know you better then anyone, you're upset." Lily stated.

"You're leaving."

"Not till after high school! We're only juniors! There's still time… and besides maybe you'll come with me." Lily added softly.

"I'd like that. Could you picture us traipsing around Europe? It'd be a blast."

"Vous êtes mon meilleur ami." Lily said her voice rich and over flowing with perfect pronunciation.

"You're my best friend too." Oliver grinned.

It was silent for a moment. Oliver jotted down some notes from the workbook and Lily stared off into space for a moment. Her eyes glazed over with contemplation. It was a cool Spring afternoon. The clouds were lazily flouting around the atmosphere and a hint of evening rain was in the air.

Lily stole a quick glance at Oliver. His shoulders were hunched over and his brow was frowned in deep, deep concentration. _He looks cute in that position._ Lily thought quietly. It was true, during their sophomore year Lily had developed a very minor crush on her best guy friend. And since then the infatuation only grew.

"Hey Oliver?" She said nervously while fidgeting with her hands.

"Hum?"

"This is kind of silly, maybe even a little stupid and you probably won't ever talk to me again after I say this but-"

"Lily!" Oliver laughed. "Out with it!"

"Ilikeyou." She said very fast.

"Huh?"

"I. Like. You."

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Lily felt her throat tighten and her face flush a dark red.

"I realize that was a bad thing to say considering from your silence that you don't feel the same way. I'll just-"

Oliver cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips. It was all so fast. His lips were sweet like summer, a freeing sensation that Lily found all together endearing and exciting.

"Je vous aime." Oliver said breathlessly. "I like you."

"Well I'm glad to here it." Lily giggled.

"Still wish Miley was here?"

"No."

"Good. Can I kiss you again?" Oliver asked shyly.

"If you must." Lily sighed dramatically, but smiling at the small joke. And he captured her lips again in a slow, slow kiss.

Ah oui who knew French lessons could be so fun?

Fin.

…..

Well there you go. Silly and random, yes but I hope you enjoyed it. As usual, leave your thoughts.

Lazy Days


End file.
